Problem: Express $0.4685$ as a fraction.
Answer: $0.4685$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{4}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100} + \dfrac{8}{1000} + \dfrac{5}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{4685}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $4685$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{4685}{10000}$